


Foxy Country

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Rhajat can't believe how far she's gotten. Not only did she befriend the cutest, prettiest, most lovely girl in her town, but they also work at the same place. They get to hang out every day. There's just one problem: she might be falling for her, and doesn't know how to deal with it.Written as a secret santa gift for siraranispleased on tumblr!





	Foxy Country

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha hit the deadline by less than an hour nice  
> i mean, in my timezone, it's probably already 2019 everywhere else
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

Rhajat finished staking out the ground. Selkie probably wouldn’t even notice, but it’d be a nice tale to tell. She stepped back to admire her work. Rhajat was supposed to be planting new flowers, but this would give her an excuse to “shut down” the lane. And by that, she meant put a very tiny sign in a font that the older golfers couldn’t read, very far away from the lane covered in trip wires.

She exited the lane, and immediately fell face-first into the dirt. She had tripped over her own wire. Rhajat cursed quietly and made sure no one saw before she walked back into the country club.

 

\--

 

Later, she stole her way up the stairs and into the main room. This is where all the rich people got super drunk after golfing, or before golfing, or instead of golfing. It had defiled animal corpses on the walls, some stolen antlers, and a bright beige colour scheme. The worst part were the pictures of people holding dead animals. Murderers, all of them. Anyway.

She shambled over to the bar and slouched onto a chair. She stated,

“Bartender. Give me a glass of your stiffest water.”

The bartender laughed, then she replied in a raspy voice, “So you want sparkling water, then?”

“Ugh. No. Just normal water then.”

Selkie smiled from ear to ear. She looked radiant, even in the early morning light. Her hair was a beautiful brown, cut short in the back but long in the front. Her face was soft and smooth, and her lipstick was so perfect you could barely tell it wasn’t her natural colour. She winked as she placed a glass of water in front of her.

“Thanks, Selkie. Oh, and I’ve got something to show you-” Rhajat noticed that the lime in her water was a rich purple. She licked it, it tasted just like lime. Rhajat stammered, “How did you get one of these? The paper was only released like, two years ago…”

“Yup! I got your professor excited about it, and she helped me make one. Cool, right?”

Rhajat took the lime slice out and stared at it closely, “More than cool. This requires careful breeding of mexican limes, at specific temperatures,” She coughed, “You probably already know all that though, you made it.”

Selkie cringed, “Actually, nah, I just got her excited and she did all the work. We started a couple months ago, this is the first harvest!”

Rhajat bit into it.

“It’s definitely a lime. I honestly cannot believe that you kept this secret for so long.”

“You never asked, that made it a  _ lot _ easier!”

Rhajat downed most of her water and walked towards the picture window. She said,

“Okay, so I set up-

Selkie interrupted her, “A bunch of tripwires on the 3rd hole!” She smiled so sweetly that Rhajat couldn’t even begin to be upset.

“Uh, how?”

“I watched you faceplant.” Selkie walked up and put her hands on her face. Rhajat felt really, really warm all of a sudden, “Are you okay? Oh, there’s already a bruise! Here, let me-”

Rhajat gently pushed Selkie’s hands off her face and grimaced,

“I’m fine.”

Selkie backed up and mumbled an apology, then excitedly hurried back around to the bar. She said,

“Oh! Rhajat, the mint you got me started growing all over my lawn! It’s made this great plush carpet.”

Rhajat stood up straight, and barked, “That’s not good. Mint’s an invasive species here. I’ll have to come over to deal with it, is that okay?”

Selkie smiled, “That’s more than okay.”

Rhajat was immediately put out again. How was Selkie so casual and excited about everything? Even when it came to just normal lawn maintenance, she looked as pleased as a peach. Rhajat wanted nothing more than to plant a kiss right on her forehead, but there wasn’t much chance for that. It would be hard to think of gift ideas for Selkie now. She had already given her plants, an entire garden on her windowsills, a couple gardening books, and probably a few other things she forgot. Despite a rocky start, they eventually became friends. Rhajat just hoped that Selkie could find someone nice to love.

She felt a hand playing with her hair, and jolted up with a start. Selkie was so close, but it felt really nice. She said,

“Another long night?”

“Hmmph. I’d be able to sleep fine if our society allowed me to go to sleep at 4 am.”

Selkie giggled.

They heard a loud cough from behind them. A spindly man walked up the stairs and glared at the two of them. In a reedy voice, he said,

“The gardener needs to stay out of the main guest area! You don’t even  _ try _ to clean yourself up properly! Do you really even care about-” Rhajat got up and walked towards the service exit. She made a peace sign at Selkie. “Hey! I’m not done talking here!”

 

\--

 

Rhajat parked her car outside of Selkie’s trailer. There were immediately five peering eyes watching from a dozen other trailers. A scrappy kid pointed at Rhajat’s car and ran away. She got out cautiously, then tried sneaking towards Selkie’s trailer. Just before she made it to the door, three children tackled her, screaming,

“It’s the tomato witch!”

“Get her! Burn the witch!”

“You didn’t read my palms last time!”

Rhajat whispered, “And I won’t read them this time, either, since you tackled me.”

The kids gasped and backed up a little. Rhajat scrambled up to Selkie’s step and sat down. She produced a black strip of paper with white chalk markings, then crumpled it up.

“This is a curse for all those who assault me.” The children gasped, “You’ll have twice as many vegetables for dinner tonight!”

They made gagging noises and fell to the ground. Rhajat cackled, then leaned forwards towards one of them. She whispered,

“Do you still wish for your fortune to be told?”

His eyes lit up, “Yes!”

“Then hand me your palm, and I will begin.” She took the kid’s hand, then started tracing over the lines, “For you, your unique aura, this line will grant you safety and peace. This long line means that you will find a great companion.” She lifted her nose, “Or perhaps you already have.” She leaned back in, “And this line, the longest you have, is a portent of great future wisdom. Use it cautiously.”

The kid nodded slowly and absorbed it all. One of the other kids shouted,

“He’s already got a great companion?! No fair!”

“He  _ may _ already have a lovely companion. If you’re rude to him, it definitely isn’t you.” She grinned.

The kid gasped, “I wasn’t rude!”

“You were rude!”

Rhajat released the kid’s hand and backed away as they started to argue. She knocked on Selkie’s door rapidly. It opened slowly, Selkie gave her a knowing smile.

“You told them I was coming.”

“Maybe!”

“Whatever.” Rhajat rolled her eyes, “So where’s the patch of mint you mentioned?”

Selkie walked out and grabbed Rhajat’s hand, “Follow me!”

It wasn’t that big a patch, right underneath her planter. Even just a little misplaced cutting would’ve spread quickly, this wasn’t uncommon at all. Rhajat said,

“I wish I could salt the earth and raze it to the ground, but there’s so little you could do it with just your hands.” Rhajat looked back up at Selkie, “Here, let me get a tarp and I’ll show you how to remove it in case this ever happens again.”

She placed a tarp next to the patch of mint, and put her hands into it. She motioned Selkie to do the same.

“Mint has very shallow, but strong roots.” She hooked a finger into the dirt, under a mint root, and pulled a chunk out, “It spreads in every direction out to a couple feet.” She drew out more mint root, and threw it onto the tarp. Selkie started to pull out strips of mint, too. Rhajat reached into the dirt a few feet away from the mint patch, and worked her way back. Eventually she found some hidden roots, and pulled them out too. “Now, we’ll have to work around the patch, and find all the hidden roots too.” Selkie nodded and started digging around just like her. It only took them a few minutes.

“I will have to return every week or so to make sure it doesn’t come back.” She grinned, “It’s like a curse.”

“Yeah! That is pretty spooky! Perfect for you!”

“Thanks. If I’m ever not creepy, I’ll just stick some mint to myself.”

Selkie laughed, “You’d be the best-smelling ghost!”

Rhajat nodded. Selkie curled up around Rhajat and leaned on her shoulder. She whispered in her charmingly raspy voice,

“Rhajat. That’s not the only reason you’d come hang out with me, right?”

“I mean… no. If you really wanted to hang out, I’d have to join you.”

Selkie huffed, then said,

“You do like hanging out with me, right?” Selkie seemed to purr as she got closer, “I like hanging out with you! You’re super fun.”

“I… do like hanging out with you.” Rhajat nodded.

Selkie whispered, “Do you want to hang out with me, as like, girlfriends?”

Rhajat felt her heart combust. She stumbled backwards and clutched her chest. If butterflies had jackhammers, that’s what she felt. She stammered,

“Y-your garden got messed up because of me.”

Selkie smiled just a little, “I actually did that on purpose to force you over here! Sorry for making you do more work. But now you gotta answer me.” She nuzzled into Rhajat’s shoulder.

Selkie was so warm and soft, so nice and lovely- Rhajat sputtered out,

“Fine!” She glared into the dirt, “I mean yes! You’re always so nice to me, it’s just fair, right?”

“You were nice to me first!” Selkie cackled, “So it’s really your fault. Feed a fox one two many times, and they’ll come right back to ya!”

Selkie opened up her arms for a hug. Rhajat leaned in. She didn’t hug back, but having Selkie on every side of her was so soft. Her heart was still pounding, and she was shaking a little. Selkie was rubbing her back. Rhajat muttered,

“You’re one fox I’m glad to keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> this went through like four different drafts!!! it's just full of so much potential, i could do something with their families, write about rhajat's magic messing up, but instead i did a country club au lmao. having rhajat mess with a bunch of old rich people was just too good.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed!!! thanks so much, and have a happy new year!!!


End file.
